


Oops

by wharien



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wharien/pseuds/wharien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was imitating a fight scene off this anime I watched and accidentally hit you in the face.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a series of drabbles named "The Domestic Life of Dan and Phil," but I have lost interest in them so I discontinued it. Thank you to those who were expecting a second drabble. :D

In the Dan and Phil household, Monday was decided to be their anime day (Animonday - according to Phil), a day when both would set aside their work and spend the evening watching anime together. For reasons unknown and not worthy of knowing Dan was into something gory today, so they agreed on a rewatch of Attack on Titan. The room was dark, the food ready, and the two of them comfortable on the sofa. The only source of light came from the TV that was now showing a fight scene.

 _Mikasa shot the iron wires to opposite walls and lunged at the titans. One of them saw her. It turned around and flailed its monstrous arm around to attack. Mikasa retracted the left wire, fired it to the other side, and increased the gas pressure of her fan. Her body jerked to the right, barely escaping the strike. The titan lost balance for a moment. Mikasa withdrew both wires and lodged them into the titan's nape. As soon as she jumped on the titan, Mikasa wasted no time and raised her weapon. In a swift movement the blade sliced open the titan's nape._  

"Nice one Mika-"

"Ouch! Phil!"

Dan squealed and covered his face. His nose ached and he felt like his left eye might have sunken completely into his eye socket. Phil turned toward him with an apologizing look neither of them could make out in the shadowy room.

"Are you okay, Dan?" Phil held Dan's wrist and asked worriedly.

"You just _swung_ your entire arm at me, how the fuck am I okay?" Dan's nose had begun to recover, but the inside of his eye was still somewhat painful. "Jesus, if you're going to imitate a fight scene, don't fucking do it next to somebody!"

"Yeah… Sorry about that… Do you want me to get anything for you?"

"Nah, the pain will subside soon. I hope. Wow, imagine me with a black eye. That'll be hilarious. My soul is finally taking over my body by dying it black."

Dan said dryly, putting his hand away from his face as the throbbing retreated. Phil focused on getting used to the night vision as he moved his hand to Dan's face. Ever so gently Phil caressed Dan's closed eye.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Just a bit. It'll be over soon." Dan said as he took Phil's hand off his face and turned towards the TV.

Phil's sudden burst of energy while watching action scenes came off as no surprise to Dan, anyway. He swore to everything he believed in this world that someday Phil would just accidentally punch the shit out of him watching Medaka Box and that'd be his end. Not dying horrifically in a car crash nor passing away peacefully as a result of old age, just being hilariously and tragically murdered by his own best friend.

"I'm sorry, Dan." Phil mumbled.

Dan brushed it off and told him to just continue with Attack on Titan. Phil complied, still guilty over the fact that he had hit Dan, though not deliberately. Feeling that he must repent but not knowing how, Phil reached for Dan's face again. Their eyes met in the poor illumination, yet both could now discern every nook and cranny of each other's features. Phil drew in closer. Dan backed up somewhat out of reflex.

"Phil? You've done enough damage, now please get out of my face?"

Instead of replying, Phil advanced and placed a chaste kiss on Dan's left eyelid. He grinned in response to Dan's dumbfounded expression.

"My lucky kiss will chase away all the pain so you won't have a black eye!"

Dan sat in silence. He continued to wordlessly stare at Phil. Phil's smile never wavered, his gaze filled with affection. Several seconds went by. Dan glanced down at the table and up again at Phil.

"Phil, I appreciate the thought, but didn't you just eat a really greasy piece of pizza?"

In the lounge echoed the passionate scream of Eren Jäger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I was imitating a fight scene off this anime I watched and accidentally hit you in the face” from http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/101021230029/awkward-first-meetings-aus 
> 
> *Medaka Box: If you're into action with a female protagonist who literally kicks asses, Medaka Box is the one for you.


End file.
